


Olympic Origins

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: Metonic Time! [6]
Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario & Sonic At The 2014 Sochi Winter Olympic Games, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Oh wow I’m actually doing more of these again, Slow Burn, metonic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Metal Sonic and Sonic are selected to become partners in an upcoming pair ice skating event. They now have 4 days to prepare for their performance, will they bring the performance of a lifetime of will they end up in last place?Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games” AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship, Other Relationships Implied/Refrenced
Series: Metonic Time! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. 1: The Fateful Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Although I added a couple of small elements of my own, for me to accurately write this fic, I made sure to watch the gameplay for this event and even though I grew up on the 2010 Vancouver game [I had absolute pro gamer status on that game no cap] As a dedicated author, I went the extra mile for you my dear readers and did all I could to make this as accurate as possible!

All the competitors were seated in a backstage room, where Toad and Cream were at the front. “First and foremost we’d like to welcome everyone! Thank you all for attending!”, Cream said excitedly. “Today’s event will be a two-person Ice Skating competition! However, this is a 5-day event, with 4 groups performing today! We will be announcing the pairs who will be going first, afterwards the next pairs who will be going tomorrow and so forth! Any questions or concerns?”, Toad asked. 

No one replied, which Toad nodded his head. “Alright then, we will start drawing out the names and choosing the teams who will be going today!”, Cream said. Toad nodded at the smaller rabbit, and pulled out a hat. 

He dropped all 20 competitors names inside, as he put his hand over the hat. Shaking it, he stopped after a few seconds. Cream walked up to Toad as he passed her the hat. Cream stuck her hand inside the hat and stirred the small papers around. 

Taking her hand out of the hat, Toad took the hat back. Digging through the hat he picked out two small pieces of paper. Looking down at them he announced the first paring. 

“The first who will participate in this event will be... Mario and Peach!”, Toad shouted out into the crowd. Mario got up quickly and so did Peach. “You two will be performing first, good luck to the both of you!”, Toad added. Cream waved at them, and lead the duo to a waiting room. 

Mario and Peach gave each other reaffirming smiles and nodded. “We will do our best!”, Peach said determinedly. “That’s the spirit! We’re on soon, let’s-a go!”, Mario said, as the two walked into the waiting room. 

Cream closed the door behind them as she returned besides Toad. “For round two of the selections we have... Blaze and Silver!”, Toad shouted, looking around the room trying to spot the two. 

“Alright! Here goes!”, Silver said, leading out of his chair. “I’m ready!”, Blaze said eagerly. “Alright then you two, this way please!”, Cream said, leading them into a separate waiting room. 

Blaze and Silver entered, talking about strategy and timing. They didn’t seem to notice when Cream closed the door behind them. Toad picked out two more names, as he shouted them out. 

“Our third team will be Eggman and Waluigi! Please make your way to the front!”. Eggman stood up, and walked briskly to the front. Waluigi eventually stood up, as the waddled over to Eggman. They just stared awkwardly at each other, as Cream could feel the tension. 

“Um... this way you two! Don’t get so nervous, you’ll do great out there!”, Cream said, thinking the two had stage fright. “Yeah... we’ll do ok right?”, Eggman said, staring Waluigi down. “Yer damn right we’re gonna do well”, Waluigi replied, staring Eggman down just as hard.

Cream left the two be in the waiting room as she walked quickly back by Toad’s side. “What was up with those two? They seemed really uncomfortable up there”, Amy whispered over to Sonic. 

“Shh! They’ll hear us!”, Sonic whispered back. “I hope we get to go together!”, Amy squealed happily. “Our final paring for today will be... Amy and Tails! Come on up!”, Toad said cheerfully. 

Amy’s world felt shattered as she groaned slightly. She and Tails stood up and walked to the front, where Cream lead them into the waiting room. “I wanted to be with Sonic!”, She was heard saying to Tails before the door closed. 

“That will be the the competitors for today’s event! We will now be announcing the paring for tomorrow’s event!”, Toad said. Sonic at this point was starting to fall asleep again, after Amy woke him up to talk to him. 

He only awoke when he heard his name being called. “Sonic?! Sonic?! Oh dear, did he leave?”, Toad asked, looking around. Sonic leaped quickly out of his chair. “Yes! Yes! I’m here!”, Sonic said quickly. “Oh my! I thought you left!”, Toad said relieved. 

“Did you hear who you will be your partner for last day’s event?”, Toad asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you! Do you mind repeating yourself?”, Sonic asked, starting to get embarrassed. “It’s no problem! Since we ran all out of names, it was only natural to pair you up with Metal Sonic! You two will be the last pair to compete the final day of the event!”, Toad replied. 

Sonic froze. “Metal... Sonic?”, He asked. “Yes! He will be your partner for the event! I wish you both the best of luck!”, Toad said. “You two will do just fine, don’t sweat it!”, Cream added, knowing the hedgehog might have just gotten jitters. 

“Oh um... sure”, Sonic said, slinking back into his seat, feeling everybody’s eyes on him. Specifically, the ruby red dangerous, glowing, mechanical ones. “Reminder that these selections are final! That’s all we have for today everybody! Good luck to all of our competitors and please come and support those who will be performing!”, Toad said cheerfully.

Those words made Sonic sink back in his chair more. “Final?! Shoot! Out of all the people!-“, Sonic thought to himself, “With that bunch of nuts and bolts?! I would have probably chosen Amy over him!”. His thoughts were cut off by the rest of the people shuffling to the exit, chattering and laughing. 

Sonic stood up and walked out, not willing to want to be in that room any further. Everyone began to go their separate ways from there, some staying to watch that day’s performance and others waiting for rides. 

Sonic decided he had nothing better to do and made his way to the arena. There was already a lot of people there, but he managed to catch a good seat. The one to his left was empty, he didn’t mind having extra leg room. 

The lights went off as the spotlights shone on the ice rink. Peach and Mario came out, as the people started to cheer and clap. They waved, with Mario noticing Sonic. The plumber happily gave him a thumbs up. 

Sonic smiled, and returned the thumbs up. Soon, silence filled the room. Mario and Peach assumed their positions, posing as cool as possible. The music began to play; as Mario and Peach began to make their way around the rink. 

Sonic watching in amusement, as he was focused on the performance. Peach leaped majestically into the air, as she landed equally as graceful. The hedgehog giggled at how the plumber blushed every time he held her hand. Peach reciprocated this by flushing slightly as well. 

Finally, the performance came to a close as Mario and Peach posed. The audience immediately bursted into applause and cheer, as some threw bouquets and singular flowers. The duo skated off the rink into arena’s waiting section, where they would wait for the results of their performance and be around the other competitors. 

Peach happily picked up a flower on her way off, as Mario got handed a bouquet. They took another small curtsy bow and waved at the audience. Sonic was standing, whistling and clapping. Mario and Peach sure knew had to make an impact. 

“Man those two were amazing! I can’t wait to see how well everyone else will do!”; Sonic said, cheer and determination in his voice. Sitting down, he still replayed the performance in his head. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice. “They are in need for improvements. Mario’s timing was slightly off and Peach needed more coordination”. The hedgehog got the fright of his life and nearly fell out of his seat. 

“Wha-?!”, he began. Metal Sonic sat cross legged next to him, arms crossed. “You?! When did you get here?!”, Sonic asked. “I was here the whole time. I am not at fault for your lack of awareness”, Metal Sonic replied coldly. 

Before Sonic could retaliate, the audience drowned out whatever words he was gonna say. Clapping and cheering proceeded when Silver and Blaze made their entrance. They smiled and waved at the crowd, clearly excited to see the people. 

Before Sonic knew it, the performance began. Silver and Blaze spun and twirled, making the audience become enticed once more. Their eyes followed the duo, completely glued to the swan-like gracefulness of performers. Silver held Blaze as on cue, she jumped into the air. Adding her own fiery spin to it, when Silver used his telekinesis to make cool shapes and figures with it. 

The audience ooo’d and awww’d, as soon Blaze landed back on the ice. The flames dissolved, and Silver caught her. The audience cheered, amazed as such a feat. Metal Sonic was impressed to say the least. Sonic was star eyed, what Blaze and Silver did was cool! 

With one strong finish, Blaze and Silver’s performance had ended. Everyone bursted out in cheer, Sonic yelling, “Wooooo! You guys were so cool!”. Silver and Blaze heard the hedgehog and gave him a peace sign. 

“Has Silver not used his abilities, Blaze might have actually burnt the arena down. It was rather uncalled for flashy, for some tacky show offs. I must say however, they had enough effort to pull of decent show”, Metal Sonic said, in a monotone voice. 

“Ugh, I forgot you were here”, Sonic said, rolling his eyes. “Of course I was. I’d figure you would have leaned to be more aware of your surroundings considering what has happened the performance before”, Metal Sonic replied, making Sonic just roll his eyes. 

“Seriously, Metal Sonic you didn’t need to be so harsh on Blaze and Silver y’know. They had a top tier performance! I give it a 10/10!”, Sonic said, his arms behind his head. 

“I’m only stating the obvious. I figured you out of all people wouldn’t have noticed. You are far too inferior to see such errors even if it was spelled out for you”, Metal Sonic said in a matter-of-factly way. 

“What did you say?!”, Sonic shouted angrily. “Shh! If you’re gonna be yelling, go somewhere else! The next performance is starting!”, Someone behind them shouted angrily. Frustrated, Sonic hoped the next pair would take his mind off of Metal Sonic and his cruel commentary. 

Eggman and Waluigi soon skated onto the rink, as the audience immediately felt something off. Eggman and Waluigi just stood there, refusing to look at each other. 

The room was already rather quiet, as Eggman and Waluigi stuck their beginning poses. “Let’s just get this over’ wit”, Waluigi said. “I couldn’t agree more”, Eggman replied. 

The audience sat there silently as the music soon filled that quiet void. Eggman and Waluigi spun and waved, in which the people sat there curious to see what would occur.

What would occur was what Sonic called, “memorable”. Eggman and Waluigi balanced each other out so delicately, so gentle. Each movement was precise, elegant, focused and powerful. The room watched in intense interest, as Eggman tossed Waluigi into the air. 

There, the lanky man made everyone in the room gasp. What a grace the eyes were blessed with to see! Sonic leaned forward, so amazed at what was happening. Eggman caught him, and sustained him as Waluigi was in his signature eagle pose. 

It was a sight really, the illusion lasted until Eggman put the man back down. Waluigi spun around Eggman as the two combined a well impactful leap. Touching the rink, they spun one more time, reaching their closing poses. 

There was more cheering and clapping as the crowd went wild. Sonic whistled and clapped, that performance was beyond cool! “Eggman and Waluigi made such a good duo! Who knew?!”, Sonic said, still hyped up from the performance.

“Their entrance was lacking. I’ve seen “The Emoji Movie” start off better than that. The doctor and Waluigi made a decent duo, even if it was ultimately overshadowed by mediocre timing”, Metal Sonic spoke, his words always crushing Sonic’s hype bubble. 

Angrily, the hedgehog said, “I’ve had it! I’m out!”. Shuffling his way to the end of the row, he made his way to the exit. On his way out he heard the announcers on the loudspeakers welcoming Amy and Tails to the rink. 

It was too late, as Sonic was already out the door to the arena. “That Metal Sonic is such a jerk sometimes! Who cares about him anymore, I’m getting hungry! I’ll just grab a bite and head back. Tails is supposed to have some tips for me, and fix my skating shoes”, Sonic thought to himself. 

Making it outside, nightfall had already arrived. The stars shone brightly in the sky, further illuminating the moon. Snow was already falling, and Sonic could could snowflakes landing on his head and vanishing. 

He walked passed the front entrance of the arena, where he waited for the light to turn green to cross. Sonic shivered slightly as he could see his own breath. “It’s colder than usual”, he murmured. 

“Contrary to your perception it is roughly the same temperature as how it was an hour ago”, a voice said. Sonic gasped in surprise and then angrily said, “Dammit Metal Sonic! Don’t just pop out of nowhere dude!”. The robot just looked at him and said, “Where do you think you’re going?”. 

“I’m hungry, duh. I’m gonna go grab a bite and head back to my hotel after that. Don’t you got more important places to be oh ‘superior one’?”, Sonic responded passive-aggressively. He was rather fed up of the robot now.

“It is right of you to acknowledge me as your superior. However I have no more time for games. As much as I loathe you, we must prepare for our performance”, Metal Sonic replied, Sonic’s attitude clearly not fazing him. 

“Is that why you’re here? The performance is in four days dude. I’ll have time to practice tomorrow, right now I need a chili dog. Where’s the nearest vendor anyways? I would have figured they would have been more closer to here”, Sonic said, more focused on eating than on the robot. 

“You inferior beings and need for consumption are the reason why you’ll never evolve. Too focused on superficial matters to be concerned than the task at hand!”, Metal Sonic spoke, frustration in his tone. 

“Well too bad! Besides when did you talk?! I preferred it when you didn’t talk at all! All you do now is annoy me with your weird words!”, Sonic added angrily. The light turned green as Sonic dashed away. 

Coming to a stop at a vendor, Sonic said cheerfully, “Two chili dogs please!”. He later found a small bench nearby where he sat and enjoyed his chili dogs in peace. The snow continued to fall as he just enjoyed the snow globe like atmosphere. 

His ears perked up a few moments later when he heard loud engine whirring. Turning around, he noticed Metal Sonic powering down his core. Landing on the ground, the robot made his way over to his organic counterpart. 

“Oh take a hike Metal Sonic! Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy my dinner in peace?!”, Sonic said annoyed. “Eating red meat in the evenings is bad for your digestive system. Those ‘things’ have so much grease and calories it’s disgusting. I’m not surprised you’d eat anything at the bottom of the barrel”, Metal Sonic said. 

Sonic gasped. “Oh Metal Sonic buddy, you’d know better than to come between a hedgehog and his chili dog!”, Sonic said, eating the last bite of his chili dog and standing up. Cracking his knuckles, he waved his fist at Metal Sonic and said, “I dare you to say that again you rusty can of tins!”. 

Metal Sonic growled. “Playing games will take you no where Sonic. I suggest you cease your insolence and focus for once!”, The robot shouted. “Don’t try to change the topic!”, Sonic shouted back. “Tch. Your stupidity is what’s going to get me ranked in last place. You’re lucky the draw decisions are final otherwise I would have chosen another partner any day”, Metal Sonic added, gripping his fists. 

“You think I wanted to be paired up with you?! In your dreams Metal Sonic! Oh wait, you can’t! Because you’re just made up of scrap metal and rusty screws!”, Sonic yelled out angrily. “Ignorant fool! You’d be wise to start practicing! Or else I’d drag you to the practice arena myself!”, Metal Sonic yelled back. 

“Oh yeah?! I’d like to see you try Soundwave! I dare you to lay one of your clawed fingers on me!”, Sonic yelled back. “Grgh... have it your way then! Meet me tomorrow morning at the practice arena! You’d do your best to show up on time or face the consequences!”, Metal Sonic shouted. 

Before Sonic could retaliate, Metal Sonic launched himself into the night sky and zoomed off. “What a jerk!”, Sonic thought to himself, gritting his teeth. “Who does he think he is?!”. 

Sonic’s thoughts of anger were cut off when he sneezed. “Oh no! If I stay outside too long I’ll catch a cold!”, he thought to himself once more. He threw out all thoughts of Metal Sonic and made his way back to the hotel he was staying at. 

One thing was for certain now, he needed a hot shower and a cup of hot cocoa.


	2. 2: Let’s Go! Practice Day 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not uploading this earlier readers. Unfortunately something happened and I couldn’t upload this earlier than scheduled! My sincerest apologies. 
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 2 of “Olympic Origins”!

Sonic woke up to a knock at he window. “Ugh... Tails what time is it?”, Sonic groaned as he tossed around in his bed. “It’s 6:00 am”, Tails replied, still groggy too. Sonic could hear his movements from the top of their bunk bed. “Thanks Tails, I just had to know that’s all...”, Sonic replied, slowly staring to sink into sleeping again. 

His journey back into sleepville was cut short by banging now on the window. Sonic angrily got up from his bed and walked to the window. Although he had a total bed head, the hedgehog pulled back the curtain to reveal Metal Sonic, who was right outside the window. The robot was on standby mode as his jet boots kept him levitating. 

Sonic opened the window. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here at this hour?!”, He yelled angrily. “Didn’t you hear me say if you didn’t come to practice I’d drag you there myself?!,” Metal Sonic replied. 

“I didn’t think you were actually serious!”, Sonic yelled out in disbelief. “I’ve been waiting here since 5 in the morning waiting for you to wake up, you’re lucky I wanted an extra hour for you to get up”, Metal Sonic added. “Besides what the hell man! You couldn’t have came through the front door?! We’re on the 15th floor!”, Sonic added.

“Also sorry to disappoint you, but I need my beauty sleep. In order for me to do my best you need me in top condition right? Come back in a few hours and maybe after my morning coffee and breakfast chili dog I’ll be ready”, Sonic finished, closing the window and pulling the curtains back.

He hopped back into bed to hear Tails say, “Who was it Sonic?”. “It was a giant blue mechanical bird”, Sonic replied, already falling asleep. “Really? I guess this place really does have everything”, Tails added, already tossing and turning. Not another moment later, he heard another knock at the window. Sonic stomped angrily to the window once more and pulled back the curtains. 

Metal Sonic was still there as Sonic pushed them curtains back again. Storming back to his bed, he hopped in the covers and covered his head with his pillow. He ignored the third knock and finally it stopped. Sonic sighed in relief and finally started to sleep. He readjusted his covers and fluffed out pillow. 

One minute later he heard the doorbell to the room ring. Sonic got up and shouted, “Yeah yeah I’m coming!”. He found some soft slippers and an equally as soft bathrobe to put on as he went to open the door. Who else was it but Metal Sonic that he opened the door to? 

Sonic sighed in defeat. “Alright! alright! alright! You win! Give me 15 minutes!”, he said, gritting his teeth. “Make it 5 for making me wait”, Metal Sonic replied. Sonic sighed and closed the door. “Who was it this time?”, Tails asked.

Sonic groaned as trudged sleepily into the bathroom and yelled back, “That, Tails buddy is what I like to call, “the annoying morning rooster” personified”.  
~~  
Sonic stretched as he got ready to practice. He yawned, wiping his eyes. “Any other hour in the day would have been better, you know that right Metal Sonic?”, Sonic asked, glaring at the robot. 

“Any other hour and the place would be crawling with those other competitors. This is the only time where we have the entire place to ourselves. Make haste already, we don’t have all day”, Metal Sonic replied, his eyes set dead on the rink. 

Sonic sighed. “Alrighty then, let’s hurry this up! I need me a breakfast chili dog already!”, He said, skating onto the practice rink. Sonic started making cool figure eights and jumps and was instantly in a better mood, as he excitedly cried out, “I forgot how much fun it was to be skating!”. 

“Woo hoo hoo! This place is beyond awesome!”, Sonic added, spinning now. “Focus Sonic! We’re here to practice and create a routine remember?!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Just a few more minutes?! I’m just having so much fun!”, Sonic shouted back, leaping into the air. 

He added his unique spin to it, his ball form followed by a well executed landing. Metal Sonic sighed. “Very well then. I will be waiting”, The robot replied, standing off to the sidelines. Metal Sonic watched as Sonic waved and glided across the rink. 

Sonic was always one to be so carefree, his childlike nature getting him easily distracted from something as mundane as a bird passing by. Something like the rustling of trees and leaves would always caught his attention. Metal Sonic snickered. That’s what made Sonic such a formidable opponent after all. 

“Woo hoo! Look at how much I’m spinning!”, Sonic shouted as he spun around continuously. Attempting to stand straight, he gripped his head. “Wooo... I feel dizzy!”, Sonic said as the world seemed to shift before his eyes. The hedgehog began to wobble and ultimately fell on his butt. Metal Sonic noticed and quickly went over to him. Helping the hedgehog up, Sonic said, “The whole world seems small topsy turvy now!”.

“Get serious Sonic! You could have probably gotten yourself hurt!”, Metal Sonic said frustratingly. “What does it matter to you if something happens to me?”, Sonic asked, his vision still not straighten up yet.

Metal Sonic froze. “What...does it matter to me?”, He thought to himself. Surely he was just making sure the hedgehog was ok just so he’d have a partner for the competition right? There was no way he actually cared for Sonic. 

The idea of it was preposterous for the robot. “He’s just my partner for the competition, nothing more”, he thought to himself. “Oi tinhead! You ok?”, Sonic asked. “Oh, I’m f-fine. It was nothing!”, Metal Sonic replied back quickly. 

“Hmm... ok! If you say so I guess. You just seem to be staring off into space I guess”, Sonic added, shrugging the robot off. “Now that you’ve had your time, let’s start practicing. Give me your best”, Metal Sonic said, as Sonic’s line of vision straightened.

“Fine then, let’s do this”, Sonic said. “Very well. I’ve come up with the best possible routine. I trust you’d be able to follow”, Metal Sonic added, as he lifted his arm to reveal a holographic. The holographic Metal Sonic and Sonic started skating around the rink, even the sounds they made when gliding across the ice were heard. 

“Sweet holographic thingy you got there”, Sonic said, the hologram then smiled at him. The Metal Sonic hologram also gave him a smile, his eyes reflecting it. “I see that their AI need improvements. I will contact the doctor later and fix the issue”, Metal Sonic said. 

“They’re just fine Metal Sonic. Leave them be, I got what I needed to do”, Sonic said. “Affirmative”, Metal Sonic replied, shutting off the hologram. The robot slowly outstretched his hand towards Sonic. 

Sonic held his hand. Instantly, the hedgehog and the robot felt something odd. They froze for a moment. “Are my gloves sweaty?!”, Sonic instantly thought. “I hope my hands aren’t too cold!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself. 

Realizing the other was off, they both came back to reality. Metal Sonic decided to avoid another awkward interaction and quickly played the song they were assigned to perform too. The intro played as they pulled off their beginning poses. 

Picking up the song’s rhythm, the two started to skate. When the signal to hold hands came, Sonic felt weird his heart was pounding. “Stupid robot! Why is my heart beating so damn quickly?!”, The hero thought to himself. Everytime they swung their hands, Metal Sonic and Sonic felt more tense and nervous. 

“Here comes the jump...!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic tossed him into the air. Under the lights, Metal Sonic could see the hedgehog’s emerald green eyes shine and his smile shine even brighter. They looked at him with strong feeling and thought. Metal Sonic hasn’t seen such a serene expression before, especially not from Sonic. 

Metal Sonic found himself admiring the poised character Sonic had, even if it was for a split moment. He found himself instinctively holding his arms out to him. Sonic landed gracefully in his arms, much to the robot’s amusement. 

Metal Sonic nearly lost focus when he noticed Sonic smiling and laughing. “That was so fun! Next time let me toss you into the air!”, The hedgehog said. Before the robot could reply, Sonic had already jumped one more, and added his unique form to it. 

Performing an additional two leaps, Sonic glided backwards across the rink. He surpassingly had good balance, as Sonic managed to execute the move for all 10 seconds of it without stumbling. Turning around, he waved and twirled. 

Metal Sonic tried to keep with the hedgehog as he was going off routine. He wasn’t expecting anything else from Sonic during this practice session, but hoped the blue blurr would be more focused. 

The robot was caught off guard when Sonic held both of his hands. “Huh?!”, Metal Sonic exclaimed. Sonic snickered as he said, “Lighten up Metal Sonic! Watch this!”. Before he knew it, Sonic was spinning them both together. 

Sonic smiled warmly and laughed happily as Metal Sonic began to laugh as well. “And... pose!”, Sonic shouted, letting Metal Sonic go. They managed to strike a pose just as the music had ended, leaving the duo in silence. 

Metal Sonic looked at the hedgehog, who by now looked back. “Hehe! Do I got something on my face? Whatcha looking at?”, Sonic asked, scratching his head. “Oh um no! It was nothing! Forget it!”, Metal Sonic replied, quickly looking down.

Sonic went closer to him and said, “Hey, look at me for a second?”. The robot curiosity looked up. Sonic gave him a small headpat. “You did really great today Metal Sonic! I know you were frustrated trying to make me follow the routine, and I swear that tomorrow I’ll give it another shot!”. 

Metal Sonic didn’t move. All his eyes could focus on was Sonic’s warm smile. That same expression he saw earlier was much closer now, and it looked so much more better up close. He had been so used to seeing the hedgehog in a diffrent light, the robot never got the time to see how he naturally was. 

The same heroic, impatient, justice-determined hedgehog that everyone knew and loved. How long did he want to see that same shade of bright emerald green that only Sonic possessed up close? They stood out against his blue fur, his hypnotic emerald eyes pulling Metal Sonic in closer. 

Metal Sonic hadn’t even realized when he held Sonic’s hand. His hands too, were warm and soft. The gloves he always wore were such a crisp, clean, sweet scented white. Does he add extra softener and detergent? Metal Sonic thought to himself, as he intertwined his clawed fingers with Sonic’s. 

Had the hedgehog always had strong hands? They were probably fortified from all the years of training and fighting. How much strength did Sonic have? He could have probably squashed a fruit easily. Nevertheless, it was still nice to have Sonic’s hand embracing his however. It was a surprisingly oddly satisfying experience. 

“Yoo hoo! Earth to Metal Sonic! Do you read me?!”, Sonic said loudly. Metal Sonic snapped out of dazed state almost immediately. “You’ve been holding my hand for over 5 minutes now! Practice has been over for a while y’know?”, Sonic added. 

Metal Sonic quickly let go of Sonic’s hand. “You got a thing for hands Kira?”, Sonic asked, giggling. “What! I-I would never! You were just overthinking it! O-Of course you would jump to conclusions!”, Metal Sonic replied, starting to get flustered. 

“Mhmmmm! Whatever you say! Before I know it you’re gonna “bites za dusto” me!”, Sonic added, holding back more laughter. “Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like that!”, Metal Sonic said angrily. 

“My name is Metal Sonic. I’m XX years old and I live in Eggman’s laboratory northeast of the island”, Sonic began, full blown laughing now. He tried to make out the rest of his words, ultimately losing to laughter. He finally managed to say in between his boasting laughter, “I’m haha not married!”. 

Sonic laughed even harder after he said that he fell onto the ice, all the while the robot stood there arms folded. “That is what’s so damn funny?!”, Metal Sonic asked angrily. “The fact that...”, Sonic began. “So this is really all because I’m not married?! I’ll have you know I can have anyone I want!”, Metal Sonic responded angrily. 

“In fact, I’m so certain I can have anyone I want that I’d even wager my very existence on it!”, The robot ended. Sonic stopped laughing, and managed to wipe away a tear. Standing up, he wiped his fur. “Hoo, Sonic old buddy you did it again. Your jokes are still top tier! Anyways you were saying Metal Sonic?”. 

The robot angrily shouted, “You dare make me repeat myself! Fine then, I’ll do it just this once!”, poking Sonic in the chest. “If you think it’s soooooo funny that I’m not married, mark my words! I will be married to the bestest, most beautiful person on this planet! You’re probably going to be left alone until the end of time!”: 

Sonic stood there silently. He then chuckled and said, “Metal Sonic buddy, you’re staring at the bestest, most beautiful person on this planet!”. He gave a small head chop to the robot and skated off to the benches. 

The robot stood there until his processor kicked in. Instantly, his face illuminated with diffrent shades of red, pink and grey. His head turned 360 and yelled out, “COME AGAIN?!”.  
~~~  
Sonic blew a bubble as his gum popped. He blew another one and chewed. The hedgehog had headphones on and was watching his laptop casually. Leaning against the wall to the hotel room, Sonic was also under his covers. He watched the performances for that day, and needless to say they all did well. 

“I’m impressed Bowser and Donkey Kong didn’t break the ice”, Sonic murmured, still intrested the performance. “They shouldn’t have, the ice in that rink was reinforced with Ice Bros. and with the plumber brother’s help”, Metal Sonic added, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Sonic sat up quickly and looked at the window. It was swung open, as cold air filled the room. “You’re letting yourself in now?!”. Sonic stood up and went to go and close the window. He also walked to the door and opened it. “Get out!”, he yelled. 

“Tch. You didn’t even ask me what I was here for. Since your demanding I leave, I guess I’ll take the duffel bag you left earlier during practice with me!”, Metal Sonic said, grabbing a small blue duffel bag.

Sonic looked at the duffel bag and said, “What the hell?! I never brought a duffel bag with me to begin with!”. Metal Sonic froze. “Then... who’s is it!?”, He soon yelled out. 

“Well I don’t know who’s that is, all I know is that you gotta get out buddy!”, Sonic shouted back. Metal Sonic clenched his fists. “How dare you humiliate me! I’ll be taking my leave then, but you’re keeping the bag! I have no desire to take it with me!”. Angrily, the robot stormed off with Sonic closing the door behind him.

“I might as well return the duffel bag to the practice arena’s lost-and-found box now”, Sonic thought. Hoisting the bag over his shoulders, he found a scarf in one of the cabinets and put it on. The hedgehog wasn’t one to wear hats but found a cool looking beanie and put it on as well. 

By the door he slipped on his shoes and opened the door to the hotel room. “Alright then, I have my hotel card! Hopefully Tails doesn’t get nervous if I’m not there”, Sonic thought to himself. Walking down the hallway on the floor, he saw the elevator and pressed the ‘down’ button. 

Sonic only had to wait a few seconds before it arrived with a small ‘ding’. Surprisingly it was empty so he said, “Sweet! I get it all to myself!”. After arriving down at the lobby, he made his way past a group of people who clustered around. 

Finally making it through the front door, Sonic was he was greeted with deep snow plunge. He quickly rushed back into the hotel, covered in snow from head to toe. “Jeez, I should have seen this one coming!”, Sonic thought to himself. 

Shaking, he made his way back to the elevator. “I’m going back to my room! All this for a bag? No way! I’ll just wait until the snow clears up tomorrow!”, Sonic thought to himself. When the elevator arrived, a group of people looked at him confused when they departed from the elevator. 

He quickly pressed the 15th floor button and anxiously waited for the doors to close. The doors were about to close when someone held them opened. Sonic was confused and then in slipped in an equally as frozen Tails. 

“Brrr! H-Hey there S-Sonic! You also got c-caught in the s-storm?”, Tails asked, his teeth were still chattering. “Me? I was actually going to return this duffel bag but the snow got in my way!”, Sonic replied. “D-Duffel bag?”, Tails asked curiously. 

The doors to the elevator finally closed as Tails was to the left of Sonic. “Yeah! Metal Sonic dropped by earlier and said I left a bag during practice! I told him it wasn’t mine and he didn’t take it with him so I decided I’ll just have to return the bag myself”, Sonic replied, showing Tails the bag he held on his right hand. 

“It’s weirdly heavy too! I wonder what’s inside!”, Sonic said. “You think maybe Metal Sonic gave you a bomb?”, Tails asked jokingly. “No way Tails! I didn’t hear any beeps or ticking in there!”, Sonic replied. 

“Maybe there’s a name on the side of the bag? Some people also put their names and numbers in the bag! Be careful though... the person who owns it could have put it in a spot Metal Sonic would look at and think it was your bag! It could be a setup”, Tails said, glaring at the bag. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Tails! I distrust the guy as much as the next person, but I highly doubt anything in this bag is dangerous. Trust me on that!”, Sonic said. “How can you be so sure?!”, Tails said loudly. 

The doors to the elevator opened, Tails and Sonic began to make their way back to their room. He laughed and then said, “Even I don’t know why, but it’s gonna be fun once we find out what’s inside!”. Sonic sprinted down the hall to their room and opened it. 

Tails flew closely behind him and closed the door to the room. In the living room space of the room, they sat cross legged on the carpeted floor. “Let’s see what’s inside! And it’s...!”, Sonic said and opened the zipper to the duffel bag. 

There was no name on the side or inside of the bag. “That’s weird”, Tails said. He noticed that Sonic didn’t move. “What is it?”, Tails asked. Sonic had a small card in his hands now that read, “Here’s your gear for tomorrow’s practice session. If your serious about improving your performance, you’d put it on. -Metal Sonic”. 

Tails then pulled out a pair of skating shoes. “Woah! Check these out!”, The fox said excitedly. Sonic looked over and dropped the card. There it was! Shiny, state of the art skating shoes! They were modeled after Sonic’s everyday comfy shoes, and the soles were comfortable to say the least. 

“Those didn’t seem easy to make! It must have taken some time to make those!”, Tails said. The fox noticed the card and picked it up, reading to carefully. “You mean... Metal Sonic gave you this?”. Sonic nodded. “I guess he made up the excuse that I left a bag behind and used that as an opportunity to gift me these”. 

He snickered. “Man, that Metal Sonic really doesn’t want people to know he can be a real softie sometimes!”, Sonic said giggling. “You think he has a secret pile of plushies somewhere in Eggman’s lab?”, Tails said jokingly, elbow nudging Sonic.

They had a small laugh and Tails then said, “You’re gonna keep them?”. Sonic shrugged and said, “I might as well. It’ll be rude of me to not accept a good gift”. Tails nodded. “It really looks like he put in a lot of effort, the details on the shoes are pretty good”, the fox said. 

“Yeah... he really put in the extra effort for me huh?”, Sonic said. “All this just so that I could do my best for the competition? Either he really really wants to win or he cares somewhat about me”. Tails shrugged. “I’d probably choose the latter”. 

Sonic chuckled. “Sure. Tell you what! Let’s make ourselves some chili dogs and watch the reruns of “Sonic X”!”. Tails smiled. “That sounds like a good idea! I call dibs on tomorrow night’s show! We can watch that cool anime I was talking to you about! Going beyond! Plus Ultra!”. 

Making their way to the kitchen, as the skating shoes sat lonelily in the living room. They seemed to gleam under the light of the room, it’s paint reflecting most of the light. Could these shoes more than meets the eye...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all the time we have for today folks! Make sure to wash your hands, and thank all the essential workers out there risking thier all for our safety! 
> 
> What was the real purpose behind Metal Sonic’s gift for Sonic?! Will Sonic finally attend practice on time?! Tune in next time for more “Olympic Origins”!


	3. 3: Another Round! Practice Day 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the re-upload! Unfortunately there was a grave error in the last upload so I’m re-uploading it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, the official WeDemBoiz social media account is now up and running! 
> 
> My tumblr is: @WeDemBoizAO3 
> 
> (Any other accounts that is not on tumblr/under a diffrent username/claims to be me is a fake!)

Sonic was already sat up in his bed, staring at the window. “Metal Sonic is here, I can feel it!”. Clenching his fists, he had a determined look in his eyes. “This time however, I’ll be the one to drag him there! Who’s going to be the late one then wise guy?!”. 

He was still rather mad from when he was woken up rather rudely from the day before. Sonic didn’t want to get woken up by that big metallic blue rooster. This time however, he would have help! Metal Sonic would know today that he messed with the wrong hedgehog’s beauty sleep! 

“Yo Tails! I’m heading out! If Metal Sonic bothers you some, do me a favor? You can kick the can of tins or tell him I’m already at the arena! By the time he leaves, I’ll already be there!”, Sonic said, brushing his teeth. Spitting out the foam, he swung a hit of mouth wash. As he was gargling, Tails woke up. 

Flying gently onto the bottom, he met up with the hedgehog at the doorframe of the bathroom. He shook his head and giggled, paring the hedgehog his his hotel card key. Sonic shot him a quick thumbs up as he rinsed his mouth once more. 

“Hehe! You really want to get back at him huh? You’re absolutely sure about this Sonic? I’ll have to warn you, I might make him end up overworking his circuits to get away!”, Tails said chucking. “Hell yeah! That’ll teach him to not mess with my beauty sleep!”, Sonic replied, already out the door. 

“Remind me that I owe you one!”, Sonic said turning to his fox friend and winking. “Oh I will!”, Tails replied, winking back. “Bring me back a chili dog if you can!”, Tails shouted as Sonic closed the door behind him. “I’ll try!”, he yelled back and made his way to the elevator. 

The lobby was rather empty in the mornings, so it was easy to make his way to the front door. He snuck a peek at the side of the building where window of their room was at. Sure enough he saw Metal Sonic hovering by it, knocking on the glass. 

Sonic chuckled devilishly to himself, knowing that Tails got grumpier the less time he slept. “Metal Sonic will be in for one hell of a wake up call of a lifetime!”, Sonic thought to himself, catching his laughter. Carefully, the hedgehog made his way into the park across the street, as he made a mad dash to the practice arena. 

He instinctually ran faster when he felt the force of a sleep deprived Tails in the area. Sonic couldn’t help but laugh, knowing the robot would most likely never be hovering around their window again. 

“It looks like I’ll have the last laugh!”, Sonic said, chuckling. When he finally arrived at the practice arena, the hedgehog sighed. “Phew! That was a good warm up walk!”, He said audibly, not noticing the beam of light behind him. 

Sonic made it passed the front gates and entered the building, making his way to the practice ice rinks. He opened the door to the benches and slipped on his ice skating shoes. Not a second later did Metal Sonic crash through the ceiling, and slammed onto the small area. 

“What took you so long?! You’re lucky I waited for you! I would have left if you didn’t pop in just a few seconds ago”, Sonic said, scolding the robot and mentally holding back his laughter. Metal Sonic popped his head up from the floor, looking up. 

Sonic stood up and tapped his foot, “I’m waiting!”. The robot chuckled. “Alright then, I see how it is. I’ll hand it to you Sonic, and I admit that you may bested me this time! Mark my words! You will never get the last laugh!”, Metal Sonic said, standing up and dusting himself off. 

“Besides dude, how did you bust through the ceiling? That’s a pretty big hole y’made there. Can’t you go through doors like a normal robot?”, Sonic asked, gazing up at the ceiling. “Your furry fiend of a friend sent me blasting all the way here”, Metal Sonic replied, gazing at the floor. 

Sonic thought to himself, “Don’t laugh Sonic! You can’t! You mustn’t!”. The hedgehog then says, “Is that so? What did he do?”. Metal Sonic gripped his fists and replied, “Just forget about it. It was nothing. Let’s just start”.

Sonic shrugged and said,”Alright, whatever you say pal”. Metal Sonic was actually gazing at the floor for another reason. “Is there a bug on the floor?”, Sonic asked, his eyes darting back and forth on the floor. 

“You’re wearing the skating shoes?”, Metal Sonic said, still not making eye contact with Sonic. “Oh yeah! I forgot about those for a second! It’s them alright!”, the hedgehog replied. 

“...Is it to your liking?”, Metal Sonic asked a bit more quietly, looking even more away from Sonic, “Huh? What did you say? I couldn’t hear you”, The hedgehog replied, now leaning in. Metal Sonic nearly took a step back when he saw how close Sonic was to him.

“I! umm... it was nothing! R-remove yourself from my space immediately!!”, Metal Sonic replied flustered and quickly shoved the hedgehog back. He turned away quickly and said, “ I didn’t say anything you heard?! Let’s just get on the ice”. The robot then proceed to walk away awkwardly and go onto the rink. 

Sonic was stunned for a second, and shrugged. “Oh well, maybe he really just likes to murmur stuff”, The hedgehog thought. He made his way to the rink and started making cool figure eights. Sonic soon skidded to a halt and waltzed over to the robot. 

“Well? We should get this party started!”, Sonic said, outstretching his hand towards Metal Sonic’s. The robot nearly froze. “Aren’t you quite assertive today? I like your attitude, hedgehog!”, Metal Sonic said, giving Sonic a determined look. 

Holding his hand, the two began to skate. Metal Sonic was tossed upwards, rotating his torso 360 degrees and landing back in Sonic’s arms. Sonic skated backwards as he held Metal Sonic above his arms. 

When he put Metal Sonic back down, the hedgehog prepared himself for a jump. It was Metal Sonic’s turn to toss Sonic into the air, and catch him. Rotating his torso once more, Metal Sonic tossed Sonic into the air. 

Sonic did his unique spin and landed back in Metal Sonic’s arms. Rotating his torso back, Sonic spun slightly in his arms. When Sonic got put down, he said, “Aren’t we on track today eh?”. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “We’re doing rather well for today’s practice session. We can’t afford to get distracted now! The competition is 3 days away!”, He added. “We still have to do our best!”. 

Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know, I know! We got to for the gold huh?”, He added, shrugging slightly. “Isn’t that we all strive for Sonic? Answer me honestly, for my programming can detect any lie”, Metal Sonic asked, knowing the hedgehog couldn’t afford to be honest.

“I get what you’re saying Metal. You’re forgetting the most important thing about performing! We gotta have fun!”, Sonic replied. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes. “Oh please! You expect me to buy that? You’re just saying that because you got an image to maintain!”.

Sonic shook his head. “No way! I’m telling the truth, honest!”. Metal Sonic decided that now wasn’t to debate further with the hedgehog and performed another glide. 

Finally, came the time to do the final spins, jumps and glides. “Remember to put your heart and soul in each performance!”, Sonic said enthusiastically. “Tails always told me, “Go beyond! Plus Ultra!” or something like that!”. 

The timing came, with Metal Sonic and Sonic doing their double spins. “Whew! That ones always almost gets me dizzy!”, Sonic said. “Pay attention! Here come the glides!”, Metal Sonic responded, as he glided smoothly across the rink. 

Sonic reciprocated, holding out his leg and gliding. “Here comes the final spins!”, He thought determinedly. Holding Metal Sonic’s hand quickly, he spun them both around, as they both let go at the same time. 

After another 10 seconds of spinning, they pulled off their finishing poses. Sonic panted, and wiped away his sweat. He looked over to Metal Sonic. “We did good didn’t we?”, He asked. Metal Sonic tapped his foot on the ice and said, “We are still lacking in coordination. Overall, over timing is impeccable and our entrance and finish were strong”. 

Sonic sighed. “I’ll take it that well just need a little more of practice? Practice makes perfect doesn’t it?”. Metal Sonic nodded. “Precisely. If my calculations are correct, we should be ready by the time of the competition”, he replied. 

“Well then”, Sonic said, as he gripped Metal Sonic’s hand. With a determined look in his eyes he said, “Let’s go one more round!”. 

Metal Sonic snickered. “Determined now are you? Very well then, let’s dance”.  
~~~  
Not much later, Metal Sonic and Sonic walked out of the practice arena, making their way to the front gates. “Whew! That practice session really packed a punch!”, Sonic said, walking with his hands behind his head. Metal Sonic nodded. “Affirmative. I will see you tomorrow then”. 

Metal Sonic turned to Sonic and extended his hand. Sonic chuckled and shook it. “Alright then! Catch you tomorrow buddy!”, Sonic said cheerfully, as the light to cross the street turned green. Sonic made his way across the street, and Metal Sonic began to power up his shoes. 

Looking in Sonic’s direction he sighed heavily. He could have been a world famous actor with the kind of skills he had. He hated doing this! It sure wasn’t easy keeping up such an act. How much more longer did he need to keep doing this? How would Sonic react if he found out how he truly was....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Metal Sonic reveal what’s he’s truly hiding? Will Sonic catch on or does he already know? Find out next time on, “Olympic Origins”! 
> 
> Until then, wash your hands and stay safe out there!


	4. 4: One More Time! Practice Day 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the final test for the Metal Sonic and Sonic duo! Time is still ticking while they practice! How will they do today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 4 of “Olympic Origins”!

“Sonic! You prefer orange juice or coffee today?”, Tails asked, as he flipped pancakes. “Don’t worry about it buddy! Just serve yourself, I’ll take care of mine later”, Sonic replied, sizzling bacon next to him. 

Sonic and Tails has gotten up extra early that day, and for a good reason too. “I’m going to be practicing with Metal Sonic the whole day! I gotta eat up so I have lots of energy!”, Sonic said, taking out eggs from the fridge. 

“Alright then, the pancakes are done! Extra fluffy, just how we like em’!”, Tails said happily as he took out plates from the kitchen cabinet. Splitting the four pancakes Tails made into two plates, he got syrup out of the fridge and poured on both of them. 

“Ooh! Can you make my egg with runny yolks?!”, Tails asked as he got milk out of the fridge while putting back the syrup, and began to prepare himself a cup of chocolate milk. “No sweat pal! I was in the mood for runny eggs myself too today! Gotta get that protein!”, Sonic replied, already flipping eggs. 

Within a few minutes, Sonic and Tails were in the living room with their breakfasts in hand. “Mmm! Pancakes, bacon and eggs! I could ask for a better breakfast!”, Tails said carrying their drinks. 

“I know right?! Let’s dig in already! I gotta get to practice soon!”, Sonic said as they sat down by the room’s table. Staring hungrily at their Instagram photo taking worthy meals, they dug in. “Sonic you still make the best eggs! They are always so tasty!”, Tails said happily, biting softly into the plump eggs. 

“Your pancakes are still to die for buddy! Such fluffiness and buttery taste would send anybody to heaven and back!”, Sonic said, wolfing down his best friend’s delicious cooking. “Aw shucks Sonic! You’re not wrong though, and as much as I hate to toot my own horn...they really are definitely the best!”, Tails added, eating more. 

The delectable breakfast platter was soon gone a few minutes later. “Whew! I’m so stuffed, I think I need a crane to lift me!”, Tails said, rubbing his stomach. “Same here! Metal Sonic better be carrying me there, cause there’s no way I’m getting up now!”, Sonic spoke, and not a second later burped. 

“That was a good one”, Tails said giggling. “Remember Tails, a burp is your foods last words”, Sonic said chuckling as well. Taking a moment to gaze at the clock on the wall, Sonic groaned loudly. “What is it Sonic?”, Tails asked curiously.

“Either Metal Sonic is going to be bursting through our front door or window, or I somehow sprout wings”, Sonic replied, sighing heavily. Tails looked at it too and sucked his teeth in. “You tight”, he said looking at a groggy Sonic. 

“I know!! Dammit! I’m late for practice!”, Sonic said semi-angrily and annoyed. “Ugh! But I just ate and I feel like I can’t physically move right now!”. Tails shook his head. “I mean what do you prefer? Metal Sonic dragging you all the way there alive or him dragging your remains there for being late?”, the fox jokingly asked. 

“I’d pick the latter. It’s like expecting him to take me out. On a date or with a sniper, he seems like the type of guy to surprise me”, Sonic said, finally getting up. While he was stretching Tails added with, “Dating Metal Sonic? You know what else he like like?”.

“What else?”, Sonic replied, already giggling. “Considering he’s a robot, I bet he would have programmed his date night systemically. Like, “How to do make it through the first date! Get this! Now with a new bonus feature! Making it to the second date!’”, Tails said. 

Not a second later Tails and Sonic bursted into laughter. “You think if he crashes during a date, he starts ejecting cheesy pick up lines on index cards?”, Sonic said, which prompted the two to laugh more. 

“Beep Boop! I’m Metal Sonic, I got all of my dating advice from Eggman, the biggest bachelor in the universe and from Wikihow!”, Tails said, adding a mock robot accent. They laughed even more until a familiar voice popped up. 

“Contrary to your beliefs, I do not say ‘beep boop’. Also, I get all my dating advice from memes on reddit and alpha male youtube videos”, Metal Sonic said, cracking a chuckle. There was silence until all three of them began to laugh again.

“Alpha male YouTube videos?! Is that even a thing?!”, Tails asked, laughing still. “If there’s internet, there’s everything!”, Sonic replied, still laughing too. “That is one of doctor’s many pass time hobbies”, Metal Sonic added, still holding back more laughter. 

“Whew...! Anyways, on a more serious note... 1, how long have you been standing there? 2, who let you in? 3, when did you get such a good sense of humor?”, Sonic asked, stopping his laughter. 

“Yeah when did you come in? All the doors and windows to the place were locked the last time I checked”, Tails added. “Does it matter? Sonic we must return to business however, we have a competition to practice for”, Metal Sonic said, his laughter cutting abruptly. 

“Fine. Aight Tails, I’m heading out!”, Sonic said, hopping off the couch and walking to the front door. “Do your best out there Sonic!”, Tails said happily and gave him a high five. “Come on Metal Sonic! Let’s do this thing!”, Sonic said.   
~~~  
Later in the day, Metal Sonic panted heavily. “Ok Metal! I’m ready for round 3!”, Sonic said, wiping the sweat from his forehead and starting their beginning positions again. 

Fast forwarding another heartfelt practice session, Metal Sonic and Sonic were at their peak. “Alright then! From the top!”, Sonic said. “We still must make timing a priority!”, Metal Sonic shouted back. 

The music began once more, with their starting positions beginning. Something was wrong however, and Metal Sonic could sense it. Sonic fell to his knees, panting. The robot quickly went to his aid. 

“I’m fine Metal Sonic. Just a little worked up, nothing special”, Sonic said. “No. You need to rest for a while”, Metal Sonic said. “It’s fine Metal. I just need another second to breathe. We’ve been at this for a few hours now, I’m just a little tired that’s all”, Sonic shook his head. 

Metal Sonic sighed, turned his shoes back into their jet form and carried Sonic to the benches. With a small ‘plop’ when they landed, Metal Sonic carried Sonic to a beach and got him a bottle of water. “Here, take this”, Metal said, handing the hedgehog the water. 

Sonic took the cap off and began to drink the cool fluids. With a small sigh he said afterwards, “Thanks Metal. I mean it, that was pretty thoughtful of you”. Metal Sonic nodded. “I’m just glad you’re ok. I’ll keep practicing for the both of us, you just stay here and cool off”, the robot said. 

Sonic nodded and lifted his hand for a fist bump. “You’re going to do great out there Metal”. Metal Sonic smiled and returned the fist bump. “For you, I guess it won’t hurt to try”, Metal Sonic said, giving the hedgehog a small smirk and getting back on the rink.

Sonic cheered and clapped for him on the sidelines, making sure to give the robot lots of encouragement. “Metal Sonic doesn’t get tired easily does he?”, he thought. He watched as the robot did leaps, twirls and waves. All the while maintaining a serious expression, even while spinning. 

“He’s always been bound to protocol, has he even done anything just for fun or for himself?”, Sonic thought. “Metal Sonic’s eyes are still the window to his soul, I can see still a shred of happiness still in them every time I look at him”. 

He giggled when he thought about how just like the other people, Metal Sonic’s pitch black pupils were capable of dilating. “Eggman really did work extra hard on Metal. Maybe there’s a little bit of humanity left in the Doctor and in Metal”. Whenever Metal Sonic addressed him or looked at him, his dark pupils grew larger. 

Sonic blushed slightly when he thought about if the robot could notice his emerald green ones dilate to his at times. He shook off his other thoughts and focused on Metal Sonic’s training. 

“We can think about these things later Sonic. Right now, Metal needs my support!”, Sonic thought, pinching himself back to reality. “Wooo! You got this Metal! I believe in you!”, Sonic shouted. Whistling and clapping for the robot. 

Although that mask of a serious, mysterious, expression was always on Metal Sonic’s face, Sonic was learning to see through it. Even know as the robot did his best to hide his true expressions and feelings, Sonic could see the happiness and determination that radiated off the robot with every cheer, clap or smile. 

It was something that Sonic was looking forward to seeing everyday. 

“Sonic? Are you ok? You seemed to have wandered off into space”, Metal Sonic said. “Huh? Oh! I’m ok!”, Sonic replied quickly, and staring at the ground. “Very well. I take it you are feeling much more suitable?”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“Oh Yeah! Totally dude! I’m 10/10, not denying that!”, Sonic replied. “Affirmative. Our practice session is over for the day. Although we practiced much, I still can’t not shake the feeling of responsibility I must take. I apologize for not asking you earlier if you were ok before we practiced more”, Metal Sonic said, his turn to look down to the floor. 

“No, no! I should have told you or I could have gone and sat down myself. It’s not your fault Metal, I was just being stupid and too focused on practice”, Sonic said quickly, placing his hand on the robot’s shoulder. “You did nothing wrong, I should actually be the one apologizing to you! I did make you stop your routine just to check on me”. 

Metal Sonic shook his head. “Nonsense. I was too absorbed in practice to notice my partner’s health. Therefore, I apologize to you once more for earlier”. Sonic shook his head. “Please don’t apologize for something you had no control over, it was my fault, all 100% of it”. 

Metal Sonic sighed. “I...no. It is my responsibility-“, he began. Sonic looked at the robot and said, “Metal! You have nothing to apologize for, end and periodt!”. “Why don’t we just go rest up for tomorrow, and move past this?”, Sonic added, getting up and throwing the water bottle into the recycling bin. 

Metal Sonic stood there, and slowly nodded his head. Sonic sighed. “You did nothing wrong Metal. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Sonic said, tossing his skating shoes over his shoulders and walking out of the arena. Metal Sonic turned to see the hedgehog closing the door behind him. 

Metal Sonic looked back to the rink. “We’re going to be here tomorrow for the competition. I can’t afford to lose Sonic’s trust now, especially after today’s incident. The competition is one thing, Sonic is another. We’ll do better tomorrow. If I can just pay more attention to Sonic, we can make it through the final practice session alright”. 

Metal Sonic turned his back to the rink and left. “We still have a lot to do. We lost time because of my insolence, but we managed to get some rounds in. With tomorrow’s final session, may the emeralds bless us with their power and luck”, The robot thought to himself, thinking of better strategies. 

He still couldn’t shrug of Sonic from his mind, he still felt guilt from earlier. “I’ll make it up to him after the performance. For now, we just have to do our best”. 

At least, Metal Sonic hoped this would all be the last of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all the time we have for today folks! Will Metal Sonic and Sonic overcome this last obstacle? Or will they be crushed by defeat? Find out next time on, “Olympic Origins”! Here on AO3! 
> 
> Remember to practice social distancing and make sure to check in on your friends and family! Wash your hands!


	5. 5: Give It Our All! The Ultimate Performance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived! Taking the little time they have left to practice, the time will soon come where they must aim for the top!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sonic and Metal Sonic make it through their final practice session and performance alright? Or will they flop and make last place?  
> Find out in the final chapter of, “Olympic Origins”!

“Beep! Beep! Beep!”. 

Sonic awakened slowly, as he sat up. Rubbing his head and pushing back his fur, he reached for his alarm clock and turned it off. There was another groan, as it came from above him. “Sorry to wake you up Tails! I should have turned it off sooner”, Sonic said, sitting on the ledge of the bed. 

“Don’t worry about it Sonic. I was going to be getting up sooner or later anyways. I promised you yesterday after all that I would make us breakfast to get you ready for today”, Tails replied. Sitting upwards as well, the fox rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“I can’t believe today is the day Tails! I gotta hurry up so I have enough time for the last practice session before the competition!”, Sonic said, standing up and stretching. “Totally! You want blueberry pancakes today or just eggs and toast?”, Tails asked, flying down from his part of the bunk bed onto the floor. 

“Blueberry pancakes are a must! The way you make them is the best! Seriously if you ever need a part time gig from robotics, I would say to put up your own pancake stand!”, Sonic responded, giving the fox a quick thumbs up. “Alrighty! I’ll be in the kitchen then”, Tails added, making his way to the kitchen. 

“I’ll be in the bathroom!”, Sonic said, walking into the bathroom. Closing the door, he leaned on it. “I still can’t seem to shake off the feeling I had yesterday”, He thought to himself. “Metal Sonic took my dumb decisions personally, I hope he still doesn’t blame himself”. 

Sighing, he did what he needed to do and left the bathroom. He made sure to take a quick shower too, just to refresh himself and his mind. “Tails I totally forgot to buy more charcoal face scrub, I ended up using your grapefruit scrub dude! I’ll buy more when we get back to Mobius I promise!”, Sonic said, wiping the rest of the water from his fur. 

Shaking his head in his hands with the towel, Tails replied, “It’s not a problem really! It totally left your skin feeling smoother right?”. Sonic took a quick minute to feel his face and responded with, “Yeah! Combined with the cleanser and the moisturizer, it’s definitely smoother!”. 

Tails chuckled and added, “Hurry up and eat breakfast! Your practice begins in an hour!”. Sonic nodded and dried off the last of his hair. Putting the towel on top of a chair, he made his way into the living room where Tails was waiting. “Feeling better?”, he asked. 

Sonic nodded. “Totally! Lets eat! It looks so tasty!”, he replied, sitting down next to his best friend. Reaching for his plate and the syrup, he poured some and began to eat. “You nervous?”, Tails asked, eating. “Ehh, not so much anymore. I’m just still kinda thinking about how Metal Sonic was yesterday”, Sonic responded, munching on another piece of pancake. 

“Yeah I remembered what you told me. I really don’t think Metal Sonic is still dwelling on that”, Tails replied, trying to comfort his best friend. “You think? He took it pretty hard”, Sonic rebutted. “I’m 90% sure Sonic. Maybe Metal Sonic will feel better today and it won’t be awkward anymore you know?”, Tails responded. 

Sonic sighed and smiled. “Thanks Tails. I don’t know how today will go, but hopefully this all blows over. I’m not trying to worry about anything else until after the competition”. Tails shook his head. “Don’t mention it. I’m sure everything will go fine Sonic, you always tell me, “Don’t sweat it!” after all!”. 

Sonic gazed at the clock and said, “Whew! Would you look at the time! I gotta hurry up!”. Eating a bit more faster now, Sonic put down an empty plate. “I can’t wait to see how you guys do today Sonic!”, Tails began. Sonic stood up from where he was sitting and added, “Yeah! I’m going to do my best for you Tails!”. “I know you will! I’ll make sure to be at the performance to support you!”, Tails finished giving the hedgehog a fist bump. 

Sonic made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and used mouthwash in under 30 seconds. He then said, “Alright! I gotta head on out now, see you at the performance later bud!”, slipping on his shoes. “Good luck during training too!”, Tails responded, waving the hedgehog a quick goodbye. Sonic shot him another thumbs up before he left the room. 

Walking down the hallway to the elevator, he still felt nervous but shrugged the feeling off. “You got this Sonic! Tails knows you can do it! If at least one person believes in you, you can do anything!”, Sonic thought to himself, hyping himself up for the day. 

|~~~~| 

“One, two three! One, two three!”, Sonic murmured to himself, making sure his coordination and timing were balanced. Metal Sonic repeated the mantra, and did the same. “Perfect synchronization, just like I had hoped for for”, The robot thought to himself, not giving up his focus. 

Finally, the music had stopped as soon as the duo struck ending poses. Sonic sighed in relief and asked, “Well? How do you think we did today?”. Metal Sonic replied monotonously with, “Our timing and coordination were on point, but we are still lacking much of an entrance”. 

Sonic sighed and replied with, “Alright wise guy. What do you suggest we do?”. Metal Sonic crossed his arms and replied with, “Let’s try a more energetic appearance”. Sonic was slightly confused and asked, “More energetic? How?”. The robot gazed at the hedgehog and replied with, “Simple. I will fly the both of us in, and I will make my mouth more apparent so I can smile”. 

“Wait, wait wait. Time out. You have a mouth?!”, Sonic asked confused. Metal Sonic pointed to his mouth, which had now formed. “The Doctor originally programmed me to speak, yet have no mouth. Eventually the doctor said that he got kind of uncomfortable by that fact and gave me the option to wear a mouth around him”, Metal Sonic replied. 

“So you gotta teeth, tongue and all that?”, Sonic asked semi-curiously. “Affirmative. I do have those qualities”, Metal Sonic replied. “Wait, do a whole wide smile for me?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic complied, to reveal sharp fangs and sharp, slim teeth. Sonic froze and said, “Yeah... you’re basically a shark or something like that. Lets not do that”. 

Metal Sonic closed his mouth and replied, “Was something wrong?”. Sonic replied quickly with, “Dude, you look like a whole shark! Let’s not try and give anyone nightmares ok?”. Metal Sonic nodded and then said”, Well, I do have enough bite force in my teeth to rip out a-“, before Sonic cut him off. “Dude! TMI! I don’t need to know!”, the hedgehog quickly replied. 

“Let’s just stick to a simple smile and wave when we enter ok?”, Sonic said sighing. Metal Sonic nodded. “Very well then. I agree those those terms”. Sonic looked at the robot and gave him a small head pat. “We’re going to do great out there, don’t sweat it pal!”, he said determinedly. 

Metal Sonic nodded gently. “I appreciate your gesture and words”, he replied. Sonic giggled and gave him a small hug and added, “When this is all over, let’s get some cocoa ok?”. Metal Sonic froze. “O-Of course. We are due to perform soon, we should go”, The robot said. Sonic pulled away and nodded. 

“Come on Metal! We got a performance to do!”, Sonic said happily, making his way to the benches. Metal Sonic followed, feeling strangely warm and fuzzy inside. They talked more as they walked to the main arena’s waiting rooms. The topic of conversation soon turned to last minute strategy, as they went back and forth. 

Eventually, they heard the words which sealed their fate. “Our last pair for tonight ladies and gentlemen! The best was saved for last! Give it up for Metal Sonic and Sonic!”, the announcer said excitedly. 

“We’re gonna do great out there Metal! Just remember to have fun!”, Sonic said, giving the robot a high five. “Affirmative. We shall do our best”, Metal Sonic replied, giving the hedgehog a high five back. Taking a deep breath, Metal Sonic and Sonic entered the arena. Hand in hand, they waved at the cheering audience. 

Sonic spotted Tails in the crowd and shot the fox a thumbs up. He noticed Amy who was sitting next to Tails and also waved at her. Metal Sonic said, “Let’s begin”. Sonic nodded, as they struck their beginning poses. 

Silence filled the arena, as the music began to play. Moving, the two began to wave single handily. Metal Sonic signaled for them to hold hands, as the two began swaying their hands back and forth. Sonic then signaled for the main jump. They both jumped while holding hands and spun in the air. 

There was a moment of gasp from the audience and cheer. When they landed back onto the ice, Metal Sonic held up Sonic, as he was skating backwards. His torso rotated 360, as Sonic stretched out his arms and legs. There was more cheer warranted from the audience as Metal Sonic put the hedgehog down. 

There were twirls and a couple of more spins, as Sonic performed his unique mid-air spin dash twist with each jump. Metal Sonic kept his eyes focused on the hedgehog, he was rather focused on the tempo of the song as well. Sonic really has been practicing, as noted by his coordination and timing being on point. 

Metal Sonic didn’t fall behind either, synchronizing with his organic counterpart. Amongst the handheld jumps and spins, Metal Sonic and Sonic felt something odd from one another. It wasn’t noticeable to either, but the was a strong sense of security and warmth between them. 

The audience caught on soon, noticing the slightly flustered faces of the performers. Metal Sonic would admit it, it was easy to get lost in Sonic’s eyes. Bright, emerald green eyes looked at him with great sense of feeling and grace. Sonic could say the same, Metal Sonic’s dark, mysterious ruby red eyes looked at him with hidden feeling and raw emotion. 

They would find out what more of it meant the moment they reached the final sets of jumps, spins and twirls. With each swift and timed movement, Metal Sonic could feel time freeze for an instant. Each poised and elegant move, made Sonic feel like he was on the verge of falling into pieces in the robot’s arms. 

Every time they held hands, Sonic felt like he was being robbed in the most beautiful way. It was like the robot put on a ski mask and told him to put his heart in the bag. Metal Sonic noticed the hedgehog trying to hide his blushed face, and felt flustered too. Was he showing it?! If he was, he would have dug his own grave then and there. 

The music signaled the final spin, as they made their way to the middle of the rink. Metal and Sonic held hands once more as they looked at each other. The robot noticed how the hedgehog was flustered, and how he was too. They smiled, as they both began to spin. 

There was something diffrent this time. Metal Sonic and Sonic were spinning in the air. Sonic was off his feet and into Metal Sonic’s arms. Tossing him upwards, Sonic laughed happily landing in the robot’s arms. The music ended, as they hugged each back onto the ground. There was silence. 

Breaking away from their hug, Metal Sonic and Sonic looked at each other in confusion. “Why aren’t they clapping?”, Sonic asked, keeping his voice low. Metal Sonic kept his low as well, just so Sonic could hear. “Was there an error in our performance?”. 

Immediately after that, the audience erupted into loud cheer and whistling. There were so many bouquets thrown that Sonic would have thought they were in a garden. Some people were wiping away tears with handkerchiefs, and Tails and Amy were standing up cheering. 

Sonic smiled happily and waved. “We did great!”, he said. Metal Sonic waved as well and said, “You did great work out there Sonic”. Finally, came the time for their curtain call. Taking a well deserved bow, the two made it to the waiting area. Anxiously looking at the scoreboard, which showed the Eggman and Waluigi duo in first place. 

Metal Sonic noticed the Amy and Tails duo in second, followed by the Mario and Peach duo in third. Sonic worryingly looked at the judges who were talking amongst themselves. The hedgehog then felt a hand intertwined with his. Looking at Metal, who was holding it. “Do not worry much Sonic. We will stand apex, even if we did not make gold”, Metal Sonic said. 

Sonic smiled. “Dude, that’s the first time you’ve ever said something comforting! I appreciate the thought, really”. Finally the announcement speaker came on. “We are ready to announce the final results! In first place...”, the announcer began. 

Sonic clenched Metal Sonic’s hand tighter, much to the robot’s liking. Eyes widened in nervousness, Sonic closed his eyes and hoped for the best. “The Metal Sonic and Sonic duo!”, the announcer finished. Sonic opened his eyes and sighed in relief. There was cheering and clapping and Metal Sonic also sighed in relief. 

“Metal! We did it! We really did it!”, Sonic said happily, hugging the robot tightly. “I’m just so happy right now I could kiss you!”, the hedgehog added. Metal Sonic blushed bright beet red. “Affirmative! If you want, I-I can’t deny you something as a simple gesture!”, he said quickly. 

Sonic looked at him and said, “Dude, that was a figure of speech!”. Metal Sonic flushed even more in embarrassment. “Oh, um- is that so?”, he said. “W-Well I was-“, he stammered. Metal Sonic’s circuits were starting to overwhelm as he tried to find the words to say. 

What saved Metal Sonic from an embarrassing confrontation was when the announcer said, “To our first, second and third ranked duos! Please come to the middle of the arena to claim your medals!”. Sonic held Metal Sonic’s hand and said, “C’mon! Let’s go and claim victory!”. 

Metal Sonic nodded, his face returning to it’s original metal state. “Of course. Lead the way”, he replied. Sonic and Metal made their way to the mini stage on the rink. To their left was Eggman and Waluigi, and to their right was Amy and Tails. 

“You two were absolutely stunning out there!”, Tails said excitedly. “Sonic, you and Metal make a great pair! Perfectly in sync with one another!”, Amy added, happily smiling at him. “Oh really? Well, we just did what we could naturally! Metal Sonic actually deserves more credit than me, he put a lot of effort into all this!”, Sonic said, nudging the robot. 

“On the contrary, I’d say you’d put in more effort than I have”, Metal Sonic said, much to Sonic’s surprise. “Me? Dude, you practically dragged me out of bed for practice! You deserve way more credit than me!”, Sonic said, much to the robot’s dismay. “Utter nonsense! Even I, Metal Sonic must give credit where credit is due”, Metal Sonic rebutted. 

“Whatever. Look sharp! Here comes Toad and Cream!”, Sonic said. Sure enough, Toad and Cream walked towards the competitors. “You all did fantastic work out there! As such, you all deserve to be recognized in your talents and grace!”, Cream said happily. 

Toad nodded at her and looked at everyone else. “With that, we present you all your medals! In third place, Tails and Amy!”, Toad said, as Cream walked up to the duo and placed their medals around their necks. Amy and Tails gave each other a high five and waved at the crowd. 

“In second place, Eggman and Waluigi!”, Toad said, as Cream places their medals on the two men. “Ehh, we did a’ok! In my book, das a win”, Waluigi said. “I agree. We did a great job and that’s al that matters!”, Eggman added, as the two waved at the crowd. “Finally, in first place! Metal Sonic and Sonic!”, Toad said. 

Cream placed the shiny gold medals around their necks. Sonic took a moment to hold his and smiled. Metal Sonic looked at him as they happily waved at the crowd. “Hey Metal, you remember when earlier I told you something about being happy?”, Sonic asked. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “It’s in my memory processor, is something wrong?”, The robot replied. Camera people soon arrived on the rink and said, “Say cheese!”. “Well, I guess it’s now or never”, Sonic thought. He blushed as he happily gave Metal Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

The robot turned red as giant hearts appeared in his eyes. Everyone laughed when Metal sighed happily. It was quite the photo to remember, a memory of how Metal Sonic won gold, and of course struck gold. 

Afterwards, Metal Sonic and Sonic went out for a celebratory cup of cocoa. “It’s been fun, these last couple of days!”, Sonic said. “Affirmative. It was rather amusing to say the least”, Metal Sonic replied. The robot then stood up and looked back at Sonic. Under the falling snow and streetlight he said blushing, “With this gold medal around my neck, I’ve claimed victory in the name of the Eggman Empire”. He looked away slightly and said, “Yet, I haven’t claimed your heart for myself....”. 

Sonic nearly spat out his cocoa. “So straightforward!”, he said, flustered. “Dude! Are you confessing your feelings for me?! Like, are asking me out on a date?!”, Sonic asked. “Affirmative. I-I mean! I-If you choose to accept my advances!”, Metal Sonic replied, his circuits overheating. With a small chuckle, Sonic stood up and placed down his cup. 

Walking closer to the robot, he leaned in. “Metal, I’d love to go out on a date with you”, he said, giving the robot a kiss. Metal Sonic’s circuits went into emergency cool down mode, as he began to release smoke. “Error! Excess amount of loving given!”, he said quickly. Sonic laughed. 

“You’re so adorable Metal! Stop being such a dork and finish up your cocoa! It’ll get cold”, Sonic said, giving the robot a moment to cool down. Metal Sonic sat down and said, “There’s one error that I won’t accept however! I must reciprocate!”. 

Sonic was confused until the robot gave him a kiss. “D-Dude!”, Sonic stuttered, it was is turn to be flustered now. Looking away from one another, snow still continued to fall. Sitting on the wooden bench in the park, something was happening. There was a moment of making eye contact again. 

“So... um...”, Sonic began. “I was...”, Metal began as well. Both putting down their cups, Sonic’s gloved hands intertwined with Metal’s again. “Jeez were hopelessly in love with each other now huh?”, Sonic said, shifting his leg towards Metal. 

“Could I say the same? Would it be acceptable timing?”, Metal replied, still holding the hedgehog’s hand. “Maybe? I wouldn’t know myself really, I’ve never really fallen in love before”, Sonic added. “I agree. I’ve only seen these kinds of matters discussed between the doctor and his late wife”, Metal Sonic spoke, his eyes wandering back to Sonic’s. 

“Well, where do you want to go on a date to?”, Sonic asked. “Why don’t we go on one right now?”, Metal replied, standing up along with Sonic. “Sure! I’m down for that!”, The hedgehog replied happily. “Do you want to get something to eat?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Yeah! I’m totally down for some fries right about now”, Sonic replied. 

“According to my internal computer, the nearest restaurant is 15 minutes away”, Metal Sonic said. “Walking?”, Sonic asked curiously. Powering on his jet shoes, Metal Sonic held Sonic bridal style. “We’ll get there faster if I fly”, Metal Sonic said, blushing. Sonic held tightly and said, “It’s fine with me. What are we waiting for? We might catch a cold out here”. 

Metal Sonic nodded, taking off. Amongst the cloudy night and falling snow, Sonic felt warm in Metal Sonic’s arms. The hedgehog could feel his medal clasp with the robot’s. Closing his eyes, he felt relaxed in Metal Sonic’s arms. Now that all the competitive business was over, they could finally do other things. 

Needless to say, Sonic introduced Metal Sonic to cheese and bacon fries, which the robot loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it dear reader! Another story done!  
> I thank you all for getting all the way to end! I also thank you for your continuous support and your lovely comments and kudos! 
> 
> Until next time, keep washing your hands!  
> -WeDemBoiz, Your favorite degenerate author ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Will Sonic show up for practice?! Will Metal Sonic end up dragging him there himself?! Tune in next chapter (Yes you read that correctly dear reader! This work will be a 5-part story! :D) for more “Olympic Origins”!


End file.
